


AGL

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Future Fic, M/M, Reincarnation, alec is mortal, losing someone you love, losing your souldmate, love after death, love beyond death, loving forever, magnus feels, magnus hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was five hundred years since his blue-eyed shadow hunter had died. For five hundred years, Magnus continued loving him. Now, living a new life in Asia, Magnus' world is turned upside down when he catches a glimpse of the same blue-eyed which be thought he would never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was five hundred years after Alexander Lightwood died. He lived long for a Shadowhunter--almost reaching a hundred and fifty years old.  It was age which took him in the end. After all the spells and complicated runes, near the end he wanted it as well. He sought forgiveness from his one and only beloved.

_"Some things" he said. voice croaking with the fragility of old age His  vocal cords tightening as he spoke in raspy half-whispers "must simply pass in this world. And I believe it is my time now." The wise words came from a man who had grown beyond his  destined years. Jace Herondale had once joked that the day Alec becomes wise was the day he becomes careful. That day had passed long ago by now. Time has not been kind to the Shadowhunter. His skin had wrinkled, his hair had grown white, and he had grown frail with age. Rarely do their kind see this stage in life but he was a special soul._

_From his bedside drawer, he took a brittle rumpled notebook--the very first of the Bane Chronicles, as he so fondly called it. It was given to him by his then lover and now husband who sat by his bedside. "Magnus" he called, eyes falling to the tanned young man beside him who looked not a day over nineteen. His clean shaven face was sunken. deep dark circles around his amber eyes. Those amber eyes were filled with sadness, a sadness he knew he could not take away."Read it to me" Magnus had looked exactly like their first encounter at Chairman Meow's birthday party. It was a hundred and thirty-seven years ago. Meanwhile he lay old, frail and dying in their English home in London. His arms were littered with glimmering white scars, some overlapping over the years as he placed rune over rune on his pale skin. He was weak and with every breath he could feel his life ebbing away. Two tanned white-polished palms enveloped his free hand where he felt the gentle warmth pulsing slowly. He slowly drew it away, feeling the last of Magnus' energy leaving his body. He edged the notebook slower to the warlock, forcing Magnus to release his hold._

_"Please my love" said Alec, drawing his pale wrinkled hands towards his chest. "I would like your voice to lead me into the light." He was selfish, ever so selfish. He remained the same selfish young blue-eyed shadowhunter deep inside. Amber eyes stared down at him with tormented affection. He could see the pain held within those eyes. Over the years he had learned how to read the warlock's expressions like an open book. They shared Magnus' past and their future. But sadly his future was coming to a close. That pain caused his stomach to churn in a way which he no longer had energy to do. Magnus' face was filled to the brim with overwhelming sorrow but he could also see undying love which caused his heart to backflip inside his chest one last time. Their love has lasted over a hundred years and he knew that Magnus would continue to love him even longer. 'I would love him beyond heaven, if I could' he thought silently in his mind. All those years, all those memories will be a cherished and painful memory for the warlock. They knew this was inevitable but no amount of preparation --nothing could have prepared him, neither of them, for this moment._

_"I have given you my life. I have given you all my days. I have loved only you, my darling Magnus Bane"_

_"And I, you my precious Shadowhunter" the warlock whispered back, note in hand and opening to the very first page. One last time he stroked Alec's silver-white bangs. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood" and with that he began to read his lettered script from the pages of the notebook which caught his falling tears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a next chapter. Magnus will meet Alec again. I promise. For question, reactions, suggestions: feel free to comment. Kudos if you like.


	2. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane had been living is immortal life for five hundred years after the death of his beloved Alec. Beginnings of his calcification begin to haunt him. But in the horizon, blue eyes call him back.

It would be five hundred years ago today. Five hundred years since he had held his beloved Alec in his arms and said goodbye. But there was never any farewells between them, only promises of love. Magnus could do nothing but light several enchanted candles over the old yellowish photograph on the mantle. Something, unlike himself, can only be preserved so much through time. Even with magic, the colour on the photograph had faded, the one thick paper had thinned and what remained was a tattered old photograph of their wedding day. The rest were gone, faded into nothing by unfathomable pieces that turned into dust over time. Maybe if he had not touched them so much in the first hundred years of mourning then today he might have some left. But he could not bring himself not to touch the photos which remained of them together. 'Good morning, my love' he thought silently to himself, it had been centuries since his beloved's name passed through his lips. He choked on it, fighting back the sting behind his eyes every single time he tried. He continued to love the once fair-skinned, dark-haired , blue-eyed boy which had stumbled into Chairman Meow's birthday party. And he could continue to do so.

 He padded into the back up into the bedroom, reaching for a deep purple coloured Malong with intricate light blue Asian embroidery woven in silk. He wrapped it around his hips and took his dark magenta blazer to cover over his white shirt which too was outlined in blue. He was bright and he would be fabulous, especially today. He put on his fancy bejeweled rings of precious stones set in gold. He painted his face with glitter, taking great care with the white eye liner on his eyes. He snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying across his eyes and blinked. Now, with the glamour on, his eyes would be dark brown to anyone who was not looking closely. As if anyone dared to look at him close enough. On the drawer before him, he eyed a dark wooden box made of polished mahogany and varnished with everlasting glimmer. It had been Alec's once before--where he once kept the Bane Chronicles. He reached for the box, finger tips grazing over the engraved initials on the seal: A.G.L.

A jingle of bells and light clawing at his wooden door caught his attention. Magnus drew away his hand and turned towards the door. He opened it, letting a furry fat cat strutting inside. "Chairman Meow!" he greeted, picking up the friendly feline. He looked at the cat, his one and only companion in a long, long, time. He inwardly bit his lip, knowing full well that it was a lie. Chairman Meow--he had forgotten when the very first Chairman had been adopted and how many copy cats have since replaced him. How many years had it been? How many centuries ago? He had already began to forget. He felt his calcificaiton begin when Alec had died. So far, he was merely waiting for it to consume him entirely. Once more the cat in his arms let out a meow.

"Oh right!" he said more to himself "it is your feeding time isn't it?" he released the cat to the floor and walked barefoot into the wooden kitchen. He could have summoned the cat food and the bowl but the draped were widely open allowing for a large amount of early morning sun to illuminate the room. As always, his apartment remained brightly decorated and spacious. Many nights he still entertained, with dazzling parties for the nightfolk. He kept the area highly warded with misdirection wards to the mundane. Only this time, he preferred a bedroom on the second floor loft. It was harder to guest to persuade him since it was one floor away. 'Besides' he thought to himself 'there was enough time before class anyway'.

Ironically enough, either by faiths cruel humour or his father's vengeance for Simon's memories--he currently taught at the institute. No it was not the Shadowhunter Conclave Institute of Bali, but rather the mundane British East Institute which was established sometime in the 1720s. He had chosen to return to his roots, away from the pale-skinned, dark-haired, English-speaking men which reminded him so much of Alexander Lightwood when he was the great and mighty High Warlock of Brooklyn. He found solstice in returning to Asia where yellow-skinned people like himself belonged. He was a teacher of History for mundane children. Why? Many of his acquaintance had asked him. Although he often said it was because New York and Brooklyn had become such a bore, he realized that every Shadowhunter after Alec caused him pain.

In truth he was hiding. The pain only began to ease a century ago. But he continued his flamboyant facade and personality for those around him. After all the years, it was his only way to somehow remain himself. Now he was working double-shifts unnecessarily, he found the weariness too helped in controlling the pain. During the day he was Professor Bane of the British East Institute and at night he was the High Warlock Magnus Bane. He still held parties at his home quite often but it had long lost its splendour to him. He also relinquished his role as council member for the Children of Lilith to Catarina when Alec had begun to fade. Downworlders love only once, for their heart did not break, it shattered. But Magnus was never envious of mundane who seemed to heal their broken hearts over and over again. He had chosen to love a Shadowhunter, whose life is short and frail. It was a choice freely done and freely given.

Alec had been his everything. Alec was his future. On the day that Alec died, he has lost all hope for him to ever have a future. But his immortal life continued on with a part of himself missing. He hoped that it would heal over time. That was five hundred years ago.

"Magnus" he heard a voice call him from behind as he walked to the gates of the institute. She was a light-skinned woman with sandy blonde hair. Her voice was soft and motherly. She was wearing a loose green and blue dress which reached past her knees. The colour combination created a lump in his throat, not that he would ever show it.

He smiled back in greeting. "Elise, good morning"

She walked closer to him, her brown strappy sandals click on stone of the institute steps. Her hair was flowing with the wind steadily behind her. The sun was not high in the sky but the weather was humid and warm. It was probably the reason why she chose a dress which displayed her pale bare arms."I see you've been growing out your bread" she commented almost touching his face but drawing back before she could touch him. It was a gesture which he greatly appreciated.  

"Why of course! Only many men such as myself should adorn such facial displays" He said humorously, accented by the flashy waving of his fingers around his face. He ran his fingers on his well-maintained beard that had grown out. "I suppose I can dye it purple to match my eyes."

Elise, from beside him, laughed out loud as they made their way towards the institute building. "I was going to say that it made you look more mature--older. But then you just had to say you want to dye it purple. It's sad though, you have such a youthful face. It's like you have not aged."   She scoffed with a laugh that was a mixture of adoration and envy. "But you're turning twenty-eight in a few days, right?"

This time it was Magnus who laughed. "My birthday is not for months away." If she had known him longer than her short three-year tenure in the Institute, she would have realized that behind that sparkling laughter, he concealed a greater grief. Fortunately for him, she did not. Which is why, looking at his colleague now, he saw that she believed him.

"Oh" she questioned light-heartedly "Who is it then? I've heard from Saudara Ade that you have been buying flowers from his shop almost every year since you arrived. Always the big white bouquets, always on the same day every year"

Magnus grew annoyed. "Yes" he answered back in a monotone voice. Perhaps he had overstayed his welcome in this part of the mundane world. Mundanes--always so curious that it often led to their demise. They were insensitive creatures, unaware of the mysteries which surrounded them and often unceasing with their prying eyes. He said no more are they entered the institute halls. It had tall walls and high ceilings, made of stone and brick that was often seen in ancient structures. He remembered similar halls only faintly from his childhood when this country was known as Dutch East Indies. But now, the new British colony had arrived and, like they did in the past, melded into the cultures of the caramel skinned natives.

His childhood was generations ago when halls were filled with a multitude of skin colours. Slowly it had returned to the original brown skinned race. It was only fifty years ago when the British return. Once again the halls were beginning to enclose a variety of races. The students here were predominantly native. They perfectly accented the light grey stone walls and reddish brown stone floorings. Drapes were, much like him, an abundance of colours--bright and festive. Maybe this is why he chose this place? Perhaps he felt like this was a place where he could, at least for a brief period in his live, belong? The children clustered in small groups, loitering around the corridors waiting for the morning bell. Their voices and chatter created light buzzing which echoed through the halls.

"Is it someone I know?"

"No," whispered Magnus quietly. He did not want to alert Elise of the feelings stirring up inside of him. He forced his voice to be calm, steady, and cheerful like he normally had. There was barely any emotion in his tone but on his face he wore a Cheshire smile. "you don't"

"She must have been very dear"

"Yes" said Magnus but before he could correct her, a flash of radiant blue caught his eyes. It cannot be, he thought. "Excuse me, Elise. I have to go" he was gone before she could answer. Into the crowd he disappeared with a frantic strut. His boots banging on the stone floor with heavy steps. He was rushing, searching the mass of faces with a frenzied expression. There was a name which he was burning to call but fully aware that he could not--not here in this crowd of mundanes. But the flash of blue was all gone.

"ding. ding. diiiiing" the morning bell rang. Students clamoured into their assigned rooms, vacating the halls in an instant. Magnus was left, in the middle of the grey halls. More and more he had these sightings--glimpses of dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Sometimes, they were memories burned in the back of his mind: Alec drinking coffee, sleeping rumpled on the couch, walking around in his dark New York Institute Robes. However, it was only his mind playing him for a fool. He was turning into a fool, regrettably  believing that somehow he would gaze into those endless ocean blue eyes again.

He scoffed, retreating to his class in stride. He dragged himself steadily to the second floor. Still to outsiders, he seemed exuded the natural aura of confidence. The room was filled with students--all caramel skinned with dark black tresses. It was scarcely decorated: wooden chairs with arm rests were in five need columns of five, an expansive blackboard which covered ceiling to floor of one wall equipped with a ladder to reach the higher areas, a quaint teachers table on one corner of the room, and three tall wide open windows which allowed for more light. Six ceiling fans were on set to the highest possible setting, creating a breeze throughout the room.

Many students enjoyed his class. He was the quirky young professor with an eccentric teacher-style. He forewent the use of electronic materials, forbade technology inside the classroom, and was the only professor who dressed in flashy colours. He stood out in contrast to the pale yellow walls. Magnus rarely used video materials (only when absolutely necessary or he was hung over).  He was a traditional teacher, he liked to think.

"Good Morning young ones!" He greeted.

"Good Morning Professor Bane"

"We have a fantastic lesson today!" announced Magnus before he turned around. The deep purple malong flowed behind him. Over the years he had plenty of practice, with robes, coats, jackets, and the like--a flimsy piece of cloth was easy as pie. His voice was chipper and vibrant, accented with his ever-so-Bane gestures. It was only he who could capture the attention of mundanes and downworlders alike. Of course, a little bit of magic never hurt anyone. He took a piece of neon pick chalk from the holder and began to draw. Using the ladder, he drew the map of the world.

There was a knock of the door. "Professor Bane" a dark-skinned wrinkled old man entered the room. His hair was grey and white, thinning near the top where he combed over. He also had a beard, not a long one but enough to cover the skin of his shin. He was dressed in western clothes: grey striped slacks, white shirt, and a matching blazer. "We have a transfer student today."

Magnus, who had not been paying attention, stopped abruptly with his hand hanging in mid-air. He cautiously turned to look at the older looking man but was unable to see beyond his bulky frame. There was a hint of unmistakably black hair. The class begun to buzz--whispering, murmuring and gossiping amongst themselves.

"I heard his father is a diplomat."

"They say they're from America"

"Not a diplomat! On the council!"

"Father was supposed to meet him today"

"Excuse me, headmaster?" said Magnus, unmindful of the children behind him. Carefully he retreated back down the ladder's step and onto the platform. He padded his dusty hands over his malong, removing invisible specks of dirt. "A transfer student in the middle of school year? I've graded half-their exams, their project is due in two week. How do you expect that student to catch-up to all the materials we've covered for half the year?"

"I fear not, Professor Bane. He is standing right behind me." replied the man. "I believe this class is not full. Is it not?"

"That's correct."

"How delightful!" the old man had turned around and ushered the student--a boy--behind him to step forward. "Would you care to introduce yourself, young man?"

Magnus had turned to face that class. The students became rowdier. From where he stood, near the ladder, his back was still turned away from the headmaster and the new student.

"Look at his hair!"

"Look at his face!"

"Look at his clothes!"

"Look at his eyes!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Do you think he's single?"

Normally Magnus was a patient man, but he had enough of the students ill-manners. With a strong stomp of his foot, the loud bang which he produced immediately silenced the class. The sound was like thunder echoing the room. "That is an improper way to behave. You're all being so rude!" he huffed "That is no way to welcome a fellow classmate."

"It's alright" a voice like velvet said from behind him. So close, like the boy was standing a mere inches away. He felt the arm breath even reach his ears. Such a beautiful make voice that he thought he would never hear again. Magus visibly froze form where he stood. His body unwilling to more or even react which had spoken. It was such a voice which he longed to hear. _Alec¸_ his mind called out. He did not even realize that he dropped the neon pink chalk on the platform. Only the sound registered on his ears as it touched the ground.

 _But no, it was impossible_. Shadowhunters still served beyond their deaths, bones grinded to become part of the City of Bones. How was it that this voice called out to him? There was simply no way. He must be losing his mind. He must be calcifying faster than expected. Tomorrow, he would pack his belonging and leave, feign sickness for a few days and fake his death. He should go somewhere far away--perhaps Canada, the cold would be a nice contrast to this humid weather. Behind him the boy spoke, but his inner monologue only heard parts of the introduction.

"My name is . . . " Magnus could not hear it properly it was a voice like melted honey "--Gideon Lightwood" with this he spun around--his eyes met pools of ocean blue.

"Alec" he called out with realizing it. The boy whose face was of the one he loved smiled at him.

"Yes, that's what they call me. Alec, short for Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

But you can't be. Magnus caught himself before he could say it aloud. For the first time, he drank in the boy's appearance. He looked like Alec. He talked like Alec. But this Alec--no, it's was not Alec--this Alexander Lightwood wore outsider's clothing and not the Institute's grey uniform. The boy woke a lanky red shirt that was lined with gold with gold tassels. But it looked like it was well-worn beyond its prime with a few small holes if you looked hard enough. The boy's jeans were loose and draping over his hips, a tattered looking belt held it up and kept it from falling. On the boy's feet were black sneakers, almost rubbed clean of it soles, and (what used to be) white laces muddied into an off-brown shade. The boy even dressed like Alec!

Magnus watched as the boy carefully tucked hands inside his jean pockets--movement that painfully reminded Magnus of his beloved. The boy looked up again and for the first time the warlock turned teacher got a full view of his face. His breath hitched and it felt like all the air had been taken from him--was this the feeling of suffocating? The face that greeted him was of a boy he had not seen in over six hundred years. This boy was Alec but he could not be Alec.

"I'm sorry for barging in" said Alec with the same firm but uneasy tone "My father recent accepted a new job and we had to move here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I promise to make-up for all the lessons I missed because I came in so late. I'm willing to take the exam if you just tell me what they cover. I can study it at home if you permit me into your class."

Then the boy looked straight into his eyes. Magnus released the breath he had been holding. This boy reminded him so much of his lost love. He could barely keep his voice steady when he answered. "Very well, take a seat in the back Mr. Lightwood."

It took the full two-minutes for Alec to reach the seat at the back. Magnus used this time to compose himself. He was taken aback, never in all their years did Alec ever use such a formal language with him. Even on the night they first met, the dark-haired shadowhunter had spoken to him with such familiarity. It almost stopped his slow beating heart the second time around. This boy who stood before him was no the Alexander Lightwood he loved. This was a completely different person. No, he told himself, it was a grievous fault to mistake this boy for Alec.

"Let's get back to our lessons" said Magnus, finally finding his voice again. He picked up the fallen piece of chalk, half to give himself a reason to break their eye connection. "Tomorrow I will be rearranging your seats in alphabetically again." The class vocally complained but he had already turned around and returned to writing on the board.

"The Uprising began here in East Asia..." the rest of the day was a blur. After all his lesson, Magnus made swift exit. He avoided all eyes, all conversations, and even the routine walk home with Thalia (his two houses away neighbour and co-faculty from a separate department). He even skipped the florist. He entered the house and closed the door behind him with a bang. He leaned back, slouching against the orange painted wooden door and slid down to floor. This was bad, really bad. He could barely teach today. Gone was his bubbly flamboyant self and replaced with a pining 800 year old immortal, who at this very moment, no longer wished to live.

He summoned a small parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He was too physically drained to even attempt to move himself from where he was. He wrote a note to someone he has not spoken to in a very long time. With a flick of his fingers, the note burned away in blue flames. He mustered enough energy to bring himself atop the couch. His body was tired, his heart was tired and his soul was exhausted. If ever there was a day he wished he had made-up with the fairy names faith, it was today. Then Magnus slept, unmindful of that the enchanted flames on the mantle were extinguished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this we go to mysterious Alec. Who is he? Where did he come from? It he just a small part in a bigger scheme of things? Wait and see how Magnus and Alec start again. For comments, reactions, and suggestions feel free to comment. Kudos if you like.


	3. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alec Lightwood.

The sun had nearly set when Alec Lightwood returned their new house. It was a quaint three-bedroom, two-storey house that was scarcely decorated. All the walls were painted in a neutral shade of cream. The floors were made of wood, a dark native wood that was thickly. Each piece of furniture was either crafted from wood, carved from wood, or had some kind of 'natural' vibe to it. Everything came with the house when his father bought it, thinking of the quickest way to get settle was a liveable space.

Alec kicked the door close behind him, satisfied that the lock on the door itself was automatic. The house was still in shambles, boxes of their stuff still scattered all over the floors. It had not even been two days since he arrived in this weird foreign land and immediately his father has forced into back into the educational system. He had, at least, hope to have a day or so to adjust but that obviously did not happen.

He felt around the wall, searching for the bump that would indicate the light switch. It was dark inside, only the faint light of the setting sun illuminated his patch. There! He clicked the light on. The bulb looked old and dying, flickering with its yellow glow from the ceiling. He sighed deeply; as per usual, Robert Lightwood was still at work and probably would not be home anytime soon. The dingy bulb would have do until the weekend when they go shopping for house ware.

He padded up the stair without bothering to dust his shoes. The whole house was dusty anyway. They hadn't had time to clean. Alec never figure why his father chose such an expansive estate, it was just only going to be the two of them anyway. The large house, albeit smaller than the one from America, felt colossal and empty, his steps echoed throughout the entire hall. It made him feel lonelier. He rummaged through his backpack to find a small key buried beneath his things. He takes it out and opens the door to his bedroom. It was the last bedroom in the hall.

His room was still painted in the same cream as the rest of the house. Boxed were piled up to the ceiling with his things. He had one bed fitted into one corner of the room. It too was made of wood, oak wood which they had flown in from America. It was old and tattered, but remain sturdy. Only a few scratches on the legs revealed its antiquity. This was his bed back home.

Alec had managed to unpack the necessities--a few clothes, underwear, a pair of shoes, and his phone--while the rest remained tucked in boxes for him to take out later. He pulled out a thin metallic black phone from the rumpled bed sheets. It blinked red, indicating that he had a message. He flipped it open and placed the see-through glass pad on the bedside table. Kicking off his shoes, he jumped into the unmade bed and propped on his elbows. The message beside him opened, shining into a circular lights upwards until the image of his sister came up on the screen.

"Alec!" Her angelic voice flooded through the speakers. "We miss you so much! How's the New British Indies?" she spoke. From behind her, he could see the faint outline that was once his home.

"Alec!" Another, smaller male voice came screaming into the holographic screen, pushing away the female. "When are you coming home? Mom says you aren't coming back to live with us anymore. Is that true? Don't you love Izzy, me and mom anymore?" But that girl pushed the young face away.

"Sorry about that" Izzy mumbled. She turned her head away, scolding their youngest brother. "Max, if you want to leave Alex a hologram, you can use your own phone. That's why mom bought you a phone in the first place! Now, get!" Izzy turned her face back to the screen.

"Now you know. Max misses you, I miss you too. Mom's been sleeping in your room for since yesterday. You left one of your pullovers here at home. She's been clinging to it since you left. Why did you have to stay with **dad**?" contempt was clear in her voice but she bit back her tongue. "You know that he doesn't deserve it. You should come home. It's only been a couple of days, we can get Jace to help you study. So please, Alec, come back home. There was a doorbell in the background. I've got to go that's Stephen. Holo-mail me, okay?" She send a kiss flying towards the screen and she was gone.

 He pressed the second message--it was from Max.

"Alec?" the fretful voice of his younger brother flooded through the speakers, but there was no sign of Max Lightwood on the holopad. Faintly, he could hear the sniffling noises in the background. "It's me Max. *sniffle* I'm--I'm sorry about what I--I--I said. I still want you as an older brother... if you still want me too. I miss you. Izzy is gone with her boyfriend all the time. It's a new one, you know. *sniffle* There's no one here to talk to anymore. Mom's been in and out with the counsel since you and d--you guys left. Can you please come back? No one will help me with my language classes anymore." Then the light went dead.

Alec wished that it had not been a recording. He desperately wanted to comfort his younger brother and tell Max that he was forgiven. However, the twelve hour time difference made it impossible. It was four in the morning on the other side of the holo-call. If he called now, it would go straight to holo-mail. But right now, he was too tired. School was exhausting, his new teachers were drawling over and over again about subjects which he had finished the year before. Well, maybe except for one subject--History. The professor had been odd and seemed out of place when Alec saw him. There was just something off when their eyes met--it was like something was wrong.

He reached for the phone on the bedside table, swiping it across. "Izzy" he typed, thumbing pressing against the glass panel. "Something happened today."

***

Light streamed from the bedside window. Alec groggily attempted to shut it out using the back of his hands but it was to no avail. His alarm had not even sounded yet. Picking up his phone, he noted the time: 6:00am. Maybe he'd go have a run outside before classes. Alec slid the red shirt over his head and dressed in a soft cotton shirt. He smelled it first; it still had the faint scent of detergent. It was good enough. He padded around the room in his underwear, until he finally located the box with his sweatpants. He put them on, slipped on trainers, and left the room.

The sun was barely in the sky as Alec skid into the streets. The road was a dusty path of unpaved land. It was the colour of sand that had bits of green in random places. They were in a residential area, the pavements and concrete walks were nearer into the city. One thing which was better here was the air--not much cars when one was out in the countryside making the air much richer. It was quieter as well. He missed his siblings but going here was his choice. As the eldest, he still felt some responsibility to ensure that their father would be alright.

Alec had run about two and a half blocks away from his house when he decided to circle around. More children were playing around on the streets now, women were outside carrying market baskets, and there were even some people around his age wearing his new school uniform. He padded his pockets for his phone but felt nothing. Without it, he didn't have track of the time. "Oh shit" he cursed, picking up his pace and collided with someone in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he gushed, pushing himself to stand up but his ankle gave away. "Oww"

"Alec?" a smooth husky voice flooded his ears, looking up recognized the face immediately. "Professor Bane." the man looked slightly hurt. The expression all too fast for anyone else to see. Did I offend him? Is there another way to call teacher this country? Oh shit. I've made a fool of myself. Shit. Shit. Shit. What am I going to do? I have class soon. Damn it. Why can't I move?

That's when Alec realized that he was gripping the man's forearms for dear life. "Oh shit. I'm sorry" he stammered, attempting to push away but pain shot up of his leg again. It made his knees buckle. Professor Bane was faster, quickly grabbing his arm and placing it over his shoulder. Alec's mind was flooded with inappropriate thoughts. He could smell the man's cologne--it was spicy but sweet like wood and candy, a weird combination but it somehow worked. He looked down embarrassed. He must smell like sweat and dust. He hadn't even taken a shower yet.

"Come here" he heard the older man tell him. Alec was already drowning in the man's scent. He was also starting to feel light-headed from the run and exhaustion. _Amber eyes_ was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

Magnus had just gotten out of his house. Chairman Meow managed to squeeze through his legs and run out the door. He cursed, not wanting to be any later than he already was. He had woken up with a headache, sleep exhaustion and an aching body--only to realize that he had fallen sleep on the couch the night before. He stretched his weary muscles, took a quick bath and changed into something he deemed appropriate for teaching: light blue cotton shirt (which be only half-buttoned), a bronze and gold blazer, skinny black pants and leather shoes. Something collided straight into him as he was locking the gate.

"Alec?" he called out. The boy, seemingly recognizing him, quickly apologize then curled down in pain. Assessing the boy's stance, he realized that Alec was favouring one side over the other--a sprain, he guessed. Looping the boy's pale arm around him, he led them both back to his house. Alec smelled like sandalwood, oak, and sweat which reminded him painfully of his Alec. The boy's sweaty bangs plastered all over his face and Magnus caught glimpses of the shadowhunter in his memories.

He sat Alec on the couch, propping the boy's leg on and footstool and carefully folded the sweatpants upwards. "Stay still" he commanded when the boy shuffled awake. "You've got a sprain. I'm going to heal it." Magic was a difficult thing to do to mundanes. It was easier when said mundane was only half-conscious and when he pretended to use mundane healing techniques like bandages. In reality, he soft blue sparks were spreading over Alec's swollen ankle.

Magnus breath hitched. The skin in front on him was so pale and pristine. He was expecting silvery scars and black runes marks then he remembered that _this_ Alec was a mundane and not a shadowhunter. He bit his lip as he continued to work, healing Alec. The skin beneath his fingers was mostly smooth, roughed up near the side which he guessed were from shores, with faint blue veins barely visible.  A lump formed in his throat. For a moment, Magnus Bane believed that was going to black out but Alec's velvet voice brought him back to reality.

"Professor Bane?"

"Magnus" he bit out rather harshly.

Alec just stared at him in shock. "Magnus" he tried the name on his tongue. The sound clutched Magnus' heart painfully, aware of the resurging memories of his beloved Shadowhunter. His hand slip, causing Alec's foot to bend in a weird angle. "Oww"

"I'm sorry" Mangnus apologized, stopping himself just in time before he placed the ankle to his lips. What was wrong with him? He had encountered multiple Alec look-alikes in the past but it was never this severe. Past copy cats usually had something off--different hair colour, different eyes, different attitude, or a different voice. But this Alec was perfectly like _his_ Alec in almost every way. The pain was worse than getting a blade to the lung.

"Please call me Magnus when we are outside of lectures." said Magnus, looking up and giving Alec the best Cheshire smile he could muster.

Alec nodded and with the same straightforward tone he asked "Can you call me Alec then? Mr. Lightwood is my father, not me."

"Alec" Magnus repeated. Alec graciously thanked him with a lopsided smile that illuminated his youthful features. Even his teeth were the same, Magnus nearly choked. Then the symphony of bell from the Institute rang.

"Oh shit" said Alec. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry that we'll both be late."

Magnus shook his head and stood up from where he was kneeling. He ruffled the boy's hair, somewhat a distraction as he summoned a complete set of the Institute's uniform to his closet. "I'll call the Institute, tell them what happened." Waving as he walked to the kitchen area. "The bathroom is to the right. You should take a bath. You stink."

Alec huffed, then blushed, then did what he was told--surprised at the lack of pain coming from his ankle. Professor Bane--No, Magnus--Magnus did a great job at fixing his foot. He had to enter Magnus' room to get to the bathroom. Inside it was painted deep purple and gold with the duvet a plethora of bright festive colours. He smirked to himself, thinking how much it suited the eccentric man. The bathroom was all blue from the sink, to the toilet bowl, to the bathtub, and the tiles. But somehow it wasn't an overwhelming sort of blue.

He tugged of his shirt and sweatpants, folding them neatly on the sink before entering the damp bathtub-shower. His foot was slightly numb and lost its traction to the floor of the tub. He felt it slip underneath him. He raised his arms behind his head and neck, ready to protect it from hitting the tiles on impart. But the impact never came. Strong, bare biceps hooked under his forearms, holding him in place.

"Careful" Magnus warm breath was behind his ear making him flush a deep scarlet. Magnus guided him to sit down, opening the taps expertly until the water temperature was perfect. "Take the day off and let your foot heal. I've called the Institute and your father. I'll bring you home to your house after class." with that, the man was gone. Alec could near the clicking of heels down the wood and the sound of the door opening and closing. He sighed, letting himself relax against the bathtub and closed his eyes.

***

Magnus left his house in a hurry, mind still ablaze about the event which has just transpired. He had Alexander Lightwood inside his house, inside his bathroom, taking a bath. He had seen the very same Alexander Lightwood before taking a bath--his pale unblemished skin still as toned as he remembered. The boy had blushed again a deep scarlet while Magnus (fully concentrated) on fixing the bath and keeping his eyes from wandering over Alec's bulky muscular frame. What sport did this kid play to get all those muscles in all the right places?

He felt a note inside the pockets of his bronze and gold blazer.

_I'm sorry. Still busy. Council duties._

He huffed and disintegrated the parchment with a puff of blue smoke. He would have to remove all signs of the _his_ Alec from the house. With a snap of his fingers, he locked them all away in a drawer underneath his bed--especially the wooden box marked with the initials AGL. It would be just too suspicious if the current Alec found out about it. He groaned, feeling the magical energy drain from him ever so slightly.

"Your late" Elise called out, sticking her head outside of the classroom. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, clearly with concern. He was never late. "What happened?"

"Magnus Bane is never late." declared Magnus "everyone is simply--" made a show of drawing up his sleeve to observe his watch. "--forty-three minutes and twenty-eight seconds early. Ciao darling I've got to get to class. Toodles!" He blew her a flying kiss and jogged up the steps to the second floor.

When he took attendance, he deliberately skipped the name Lightwood on his roster. "But professor!" a hand from a pointy nosed girl shot up "Lightwood isn't even here."

"His father called him in sick today." said Magnus, clearing his throat signalling the end of that conversation. "Now, let's get you all moving so we can seat Mr. Lightwood properly. Let's start with..."

"Never late?" a female voice called from the door way. It was Elise. Today she wore a deep red dress that was pencil cut reaching her thighs and pale nude stilettos. "You are never late. Anything happen this morning?"

Magnus buried his face in his hand. Sometimes THIS was the reason he did not enjoy mundanes for company--they were just to prying. He paused, inhaling deeply, trying to figure up a lie to tell her. She looked at him curiously, waiting for a answer. "My cat ran away" that was partially true "I had to find him or he'll be lost and out hot on the streets all day. The poor thing. Lost and hungry!" he said complete with dramatics.

"You have a cat?" repeated Elise, one eyebrow raised. "I never knew you had a cat"

"Yes. He's a fat, fluffy, creature that does nothing but eat and poop but I love him." He gave her a warm, reassuring smile, hoping that she would leave the topic alone. It worked. "I'm hungry. Let's eat" said Magnus, suddenly wondering if the boy at home had eaten anything since this morning.

"Wait" he raised his hand. "Go on, I'll be with you in a bit."

"Okay" said Elise, dismissively waving her hand behind her back as she was walking away. Her heels clicking against the stone floors.

Magnus pulled out his phone. The old flip-type that was not capable of holo-conferencing. He dialled his house number, anxiously tapping his pencil on the table while he waited for Alec to pick up. One ring, two rings, three rings. No one was picking up. What if Alec had drowned in the bathtub? Magnus could feel his chest constricting. Four rings, five rings. He should go home now and check on Alec. But what about his afternoon classes? Screw the damn class, he needed to know Alec was fine.

"Hello?" Alec's youthful voice came from the other line.

"Alec?"

"Prof--Magnus?"

"Yes, it's me. What took you so long?"

"Sorry" he heard Alec mumble back "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer it."

"It's okay. I'm just calling to check in. How is your foot? Have you eaten anything?"

"Uhm" the voice was bashful. "My foot it fine. I heated some left over pizza from the refrigerator. I hope you don't mind. I didn't recognize the other leftovers. I can you back, if that's fine. I didn't even know they had pizza here."

"Oh. That's good. It's fine, you don't have to pay me. I get pizza delivered from the city sometimes. Was it still edible?" that was a lie, the nearest pizza was a boat ride away and Magnus usually just summoned it. He had summoned it yesterday morning and placed a stasis spell on to keep the freshness, like other food items in his refrigerator.

"Yes, it was delicious. It reminded me of the pizza back at home."

 _Where did you live?_ Magnus wanted to ask but he didn't. Instead he said "That's good to hear. You can sleep in the bedroom if you want to sleep or watch some holo-vision in the den. It's the room after the bedroom with the magenta coloured door. I'll be back to see you this afternoon."

"Okay. See you" there was a click and the phone died. 


	4. Cat Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like getting to someone that you know all over again. Surprising about how similar his Alec and this Alec were.

When Magnus arrived home, all the lights of the apartment were turned off. He was fearful, for a moment, that Alec had left on his own--and possibly let Chairman Meow out on the loose yet again. Everything was just so strange since yesterday. He was clueless on how to react with Alec back into his life all the years of loneliness.

He stepped inside, snapping his fingers to turn on the lights. There was a faint noise coming from the hallway. He padded inside carefully. The magenta door of the den was wide open, his holo-screen was playing the closing credits to some bizarre reality show. There clear signs of the brunette: a half-finished slice of pizza and an open bottle of soda on the coffee table. He peaked over the large neon pink couch and saw a figure huddled underneath his multicoloured duvet. His anxiety subsided.

Alec was sleeping peacefully. His hair was ruffled in a hundred places. He used one arm as both hands as a pillow as he curled to his side. He looked so young and youthful that Magnus couldn't help but stare, absently taking a seat in front the couch. The bags under Alec's eyes gone. His pink lips looked like they were chewed on some point in recent history. His lashes were as long as Magnus remembered. Alec smelled spicy and sweet because of using his body wash plus there was something underneath it that was unique to the shadowhunter. Something began moving near the boy's feet.

"Meow" the tabby's white head peaked from the covers.

"Chairman Meow!" Magnus greeted, lifting the cat away from the slumbering body. "Now I've told you before how much Alec enjoys his sleep. Did you like your nap?"

"Magnus?" Alec's voice was still dazed with sleep. "Are you home?"

"No" the warlock playfully answered. "I'm not home. This is a dream."

"Oh" said Alec, his lips forming a sleepy O as he slumped back further into the couch. "hmmkay. See you later then." he was lightly snoring within minutes. Magnus stared at him warmly. He could not help but feel affectionate towards the young Lightwood boy who shared a striking resemblance to his departed husband. Departed--the word left a found taste his mouth. Even now, centuries later, he had never fully accepted the reality of Alec's death.

Magnus furiously shook his head. Stop it, he scolded himself. This boy is not Alec. You are just getting old. You are calcifying. It's all a hallucination made to comfort yourself from the grief and pain. Magnus ran through his spiky raven hair. He needs a distraction. Just as he thought about it, he heard the familiar scratching sounds of Chairman Meow demanding to be fed. Right, food. That was as good as anything else. He should try it. Food was always a good idea.    

Alec woke up to the smell of food whiffing in the air and a gurgling in his stomach. He creaked open his eyes, his sleep laden brain only barely registering his surroundings. The room was filled with the aromatics scents of food, the faint sound of bubbling cooking oil and clinking kitchenware. He groggily stood up, staggering as the sensation of pins and needles climbed up his leg. He must have slept on it or something. One hand bracing the back of the couch, he shook his legs awake with only small success. He threw his arms languidly over his head, attempting to fix the kinks and dull ache on his spine. Then, his stomach gurgled even louder.

Something was strange but he could just could not pin it. It was oddly quiet: he could not hear Max shouting over the make-believe dragons and dungeons in his AR (artificial reality) game, and neither did he notice Izzy's weird taste in rock music which usually flooded the halls. Yet, despite all the particularities, there was a certain familiarity with this ambience. The feel of the lush carpet under his foot, the peculiar colour combination of the walls which should not work but it did, and the light humming from just beyond the door.

"Mom?" he yelled through the open door. He strode out room expecting to see the pale floral wallpaper and dark wooden floors of the Lightwood family home but not a drop-dead-gorgeous man which he vaguely recalled as his new History professor. "M--Magnus!" he yelped. The older man was wearing something that looked like nothing. It was a short white tube-top that stretched gloriously over the man's taunt muscles and a pair of black shorts with tiny green dinosaur print. Over all of it was a pink fluffy apron. He stood over the stovetop and appeared to be cooking.

"Alec" Magnus greeted, turning around when he heard the wooden floors creak. "You're up" he strolled over to Alec soundlessly, pushed a warm cup of tea into Alec's hand, then returned to the stove like it was the most natural thing in the world. Even humming to himself merrily as he while he did it.    

Alec, who was too busy staring at the magnificent piece of Magnus' well-rounded behind and how those black dinosaur shorts flexed over it in all the right places,  lacked the proper brain capacity to react to his reddening palms. Alec suddenly had a resurgence of memories: the morning run, crashing into someone, spraining his ankle, getting led inside a house, the look of pure concern over Magnus' face, and breathtaking golden green eyes. He snapped, realizing that his palms burned like hell. He dropped the mug of hot liquid on the floor, sullying the floor. His quick reflexes saved him mere seconds from being scorched.

The sound of glass shattering the floor resounded through the room as if in slow motion. It hit the ground, splintered--from the splinters spring spider web fractures, until it broke into several pieces. Alec looked like a deer in headlights and was utterly mortified at the series of events.

"Watch out" Magnus yelled at him, hand desperately reaching out and curling around Alec's wrist. "Do.Not.Move." He warned with his voice equal parts serious and demanding. He was slumped over the counter, legs dangling haplessly in the air. He had white bunny slippers on his feet, which Alec would have thought funny, if not for the fierce expression on his face. The tube top had ridden up, revealing the flawless kin of his back.

"Uhm" Alec was once again lost for words. He used Magnus' hands to steady himself. The steamy hot liquid was flowing slowly but surely closer to his toes but shards of the broken mug were scattered everywhere.

"Alec" Magnus called. No response. "Alec" Still nothing. "Alexander!" Alec suddenly looked up to face him. "You need to step away from the glass slowly. Got that?" Alex nodded. "Careful. No, not there. A little further--to the right. No, my right. Yes, that's it. Good. There!" Alec slowly lowered his foot to an open space that was miraculously shard free. Magnus guided him back, his hands holding his until he regained his footing.

Magnus finally released Alec's hands and slid off the counter. "Alec" he sighed, pushing back the stray strands of hair which has fallen out of place. "Are you alright?"

Alec gawked. Magnus' skimpy black short had ridden up when he slid off the counter and disappeared under the frilly pink apron. Now his smooth tanned legs were placed on full display. Alec felt himself tumbling back until he landed on his ass and hands. "Alec!"

"I'm fine" he said, scolding himself for the way his shirt--Magnus' shirt--slid up. "I--I think we need to clean that." pointing to the spilled drink and broken mug.

"Yeah" Magnus sighed heavily. Under normal circumstances, he would have snapped his fingers to vanish the chards to glass and hot liquid into limbo because menial labour never suited him. However, he had to reminded himself for the second time since the Lightwood boy came into his home, that Alec was a mundane and not a Shadowhunter. So magic was out of the question. He sighed heavily, resigning his hands to the tedious task of cleaning up the pieces of broken ceramic--piece by agonizing piece. He dropped to one knee and began his work with his lips sealed tightly.

"Let me help" Alec's soft voice fluttered from above him. He glanced up to see Alec idly biting his lower lip and all his misery about the situation faded instantaneously. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a small "hmm" as a response. Alec's face lit up with relief, dropping down on both knees beside him and gingerly picking up the stay shards with his hand.

"Don't prick yourself, sleeping beauty." said Magnus after  a while in attempts to lighten up the tension in the room.

"I am not and I won't" huffed Alec, noticeably relaxing with the conversation. "My little Brother--his name is Max--is actually kind of a klutz. When he was little he liked playing mom's antique China; he picked them up, only to drop them on the floor moments later, during our parent's dinner parties. Mom always forgave him though and would tell him to be more careful next time. But dad was a completely different story: he decided to lock away all the China in the cabinet and go for some cheaper counterfeits. Mom was scandalized when one her friends commented on it. She was absolutely furious. She threw away the fakes, burned them in the a large tin drum, and did not talk to dad for a month. It was horrible--" then he paused.

Magnus who found himself idly listening to Alec's story, looked up suddenly. He gazed into Alec's blue eyes that was peering at him behind lowered lashes. "What am I saying? I bet teenage angst and domestic problems aren't really your thing, huh? I hadn't meant to spring it on you like that--I mean--I--I just don't know. I'm sorry you. You must be beginning to think I'm bothersome and regretting that you let me stay here for the day."

"No, No" said Magnus, his voice soft like kitten's fur. "I do not find you bothersome at all."

"Of course you'll say that. You HAVE to say that. You're my teacher." The words stung Magnus more than they should have. Unfortunately he was splashed with the bitter reality when he least expected it. A pregnant silence fell around them--both intently working on cleaning up the apartment.

"Ouch" Apparently Magnus was not concentrating enough. He was busy thinking about the similarities in _his_ Alec's and _this_ Alec's life was--same family, it seems, down to their names and personalities. He felt something odd pushing at the pit of his stomach but he couldn't place a finger on it.  A thick drop of blood was forming on the finger that was cut by the broken mug.

Before he could react, Alec had already taken his hand and slid the injured flesh into the cavern of his mouth. Magnus inhaled deeply, clearly speechless when Alec began idly sucking his finger. He opened his mouth, wanting to speak but found that the word disintegrated from his tongue as quickly as he thought of them. He, who had chosen the sullen path of celibacy over betrayal, had to bite back the moan which threatened to pass his lips. Of course he couldn't moan like a bloody teenager because that would make the situation with Alec even more awkward.

_Oh hell_ , he had to keep it from slipping as he relished the heat of Alec's mouth and the soft wetness of his tongue. "Alec" he let out hoarsely, unable to contain his voice.

 "I'm sorry" Alec stammered, retreating away from his hand like it had burned. "I didn't thought--thank--think. I didn't think. I thought that you were my brother. I--I did that for him. When he was little. Not now. It would be awkward if I still did not now."

Magnus opened his mouth but decided it was better to close it again. _Could this entire fiasco get any more awkward than it already it?_

"Do you smell that?" Alec piped up.

"Smell what?" A lust-ridden brain was not the sharpest state of mind.

"It smells like--" Alec gave a long, exaggerated sniff into the air, "like something is burning."

Magnus, who was still fighting the lust overwhelming his brain, absently nodded in agreement. "Something is burning" he repeated with little about what the string of words meant.  "Something is burning" he repeated, the words began clicking together, finally understanding what they meant. "Something is burning--the Bryani!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and leaving the pieces he had picked-up bouncing on the wooden floor.

"Fuck. Shit. Dammit!" Alec heard along with clattering noises over the counter. There was a clanging of several pots and pans, the sound of ceramic breaking, followed by an "oh hell". Alec was half-afraid of peeing over the countertop. Then everything was silent.

"I, uhm" Alec said shyly, peaking over the edge with the pieces of the broken mug in his hands. "I finished picking it up."

"Oh you did?" acknowledged Magnus who stood leaning against the stone, looking like the epitome of composure, not a single hair out of place and appearing completely calm. It was a stark contrast to the disarray behind him--a tower of pots and pans, threatening to spill-over the sink. "That is marvellous!" he seemed to decide on his own."I may or may not have burn the food, no I most certainly did, but that's fine. Therefore we will have to order take out."

Alec pressed his lips together but only managed to hold it in for a few seconds. He burst into laughter that echoed through the entire apartment. That sound was music to Magnus' ears. It was a sound that he long accepted that he would never hear again. Yet here it was, centennials later, right in front of him and wearing his long-sleeved cotton shirt that said 'TOO HOT FOR YOU'.

"So since I am famous for my fabulous hosting skills" he continued, pulling open a drawer with his finger that was filled to the brim why take-out flyers. "I'll give you the honour of choosing out dinner. What do you want to eat?"

Alec made a face signifying that he was thinking then he said "Do you have anything that's Chinese?" Magnus just laughed at him.

True enough, there was a hole-in-the-wall Chinese place about two-streets away. They ordered yang chow fried rice, mushu pork, and eggrolls. The pair found their way back into the den, watching reruns of _The Real Desperate Housewives: Teen Mom Edition Season 476._ A young teenage girl, about thirteen, with brown hair and light blue painted skin was yelling over something that her husband, also a teenage looking about fifteen, did to their baby room.

"Is that a thing now?" asked Magnus, observing the horribly painted skin of the teen with disgust.

"What it?"

"The whole blue-skin thing" he groaned while dramatically covering his eyes. "It hurts my precious eyes. Why! Oh why! Why?"

Alec chuckled from beside him, curled up under some blankets with his bare feet on the pink couch. "Blue is not that bad. They have more colours, you know?"

"You like that?" Magnus said, openly gawking at him. Alec choked on his juice as a response, and it was enough to paint another smile on Magnus' face.

"Me? Of course not!" said the youth defiantly. "It was my sister who had a phase like that."

"Ahh, so it was Isabelle, I see" Magnus bit his lip as soon as he said it.

"Yeah, how do you know her name?"

_Magnus Bane you are becoming senile._ "Uhm" he garbled, trying hard to come up the faster excuse he can. What he wanted to say was something along the lines of _'_ because I was married to someone who looked like you and said his sisters name without thinking about it' but instead he said "you were mumbling in your sleep."

"I was? I never noticed." accepted Alec, rubbing a finger over his cheek, embarrassment on his features. The doorbell rang. _There is a god!_ Magnus exclaimed inwardly. Alec had quickly jumped at the chance to avoid any other embarrassing questions. He muttered what sounded like "I'll get it" over his shoulder.

Alec sauntered out of the den, passed the living room, and opened the front door. He was met by a skinny boy with brown skin and bleached blonde hair. The boy was wearing a red uniform that was pretending to be Chinese. It was outlined in gold and had a round patch with said _Mr. Mao's_. "Hi" greeted Alec.

"Who are you?" Delivery boy bit out venomously.  

"Huh, excuse me?" questioned Alec, taken aback by the delivery boy's offending demeanor.

"What are you stupid?" Delivery boy huffed, snobbishly putting a hand on his hip. "I asked you: who are you? I've never seen you before (he looks at Alec up and down). You look a bit too young for someone that Magnus would go for: you're too muscular, too pale, and too---boring. So who are you? Because I'm pretty sure that you aren't Magnus. Where is he?"

Alec, too stunned by the delivery boy's rudeness could barely squeak out "Magnus? You know Magnus?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I'd delivery this all the way here it he wasn't the one who called? Uhgh!" the guy waved his hand in frustration and gave Alec a dismissive flick before moving passed him. "This is getting me nowhere. Move aside, boy. You're wasting my time. Magnus! Magnus! Maaaaaagnuuuus!" he hollered into the hall.

"Yani?" Magnus' voice floated into the room, promptly feeling the air of anxiety. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course, there isn't." Delivery boy--aka Yani--spoke up, prancing into the room like he belonged there and not Alec, who simply wanted to shrink back and be forgotten seeing as it looked like a private moment. "I've missed you" the boy said, sliding the brown bag of take-out on the counter and wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck.

Unfortunately for Magnus Bane, he had forgotten that nearly all his take-out menus were from downworlder-run establishments--not only because the food was good and they gave him discounts every now and then, but because he needed also needed a stable clientele pool. That was a brief lapse in his judgement but it felt like a fatal mistake. His expression twisted and he paled, seeing Alec over by the door still too shocked to speak.

He felt arms wrapping around his neck, cat-eyes wildly open and looking back at Alec. The boy looked like he wanted to turn his heels and run out the door. "Alec" he called out, snapping the boy out of his trance.

"I think, I should go."

"No!" Magnus said firmly, detangling the faerie from him. "Stay" he said, taking five long strides before reaching Alec. He felt Alec's clammy skin under his palms. "I'm sorry about this. I'll get it sorted out."

"No, you too look like, uhm, you missed each other."

"I didn't" he bit out, too harshly than he intended.

"Magnus, who's the kid? And why are you treating him better than you're treating me?" Yani whined, persistently wrapping himself around Magnus.

Magnus turned, his eyes ruthless and deadly. "Look" his voice colder than nitrogen. "You may have misunderstood. What we did was a one-off, got it? I told you it wouldn't happen again and it never did. I don't sleep with people more than once and that same rule applies to you. Now stop mistreating my guest and get out of my house."

The faerie boy huffed, glamour fading away to reveal his red-skin and silver hair. He raised his hand and slapped Alec straight on the face before turning his heels and leaving. "Don't think you'll be getting any more discounts from us Bane" he spat with pure hatred.

Magnus was on him in a second, cool palm resting on Alec's reddening cheeks. His eyes were washed over with overflowing concern. Alec felt like he would drown. Magnus' eyes were flicking over from dark brown to ones with gold and green. What was that he saw? He was sure the boy looked normal when he entered the apartment but then why the red-skin and gold hair? Magnus' voice grew distant in his ear. He could hear it but he couldn't understand it. There was a hand on his cheek but he couldn't feel it.

"Alexander!" then the world faded into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I am having so much trouble with this story! I don't know how to properly characterize both of them!

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
